Air filters are critical components for internal combustion engines. The filter performs the function of removing debris from the air as the air is transferred into the engine. This reduces contamination that would otherwise enter the engine. In turn, the cleaner air allows the engine to run more efficiently and reduces wear that can occur with the introduction of particulate matter in the combustion process.
There are a variety of techniques used to secure the filter in proximity to the engine. However, the existing techniques tend to be difficult to use when installing or replacing the filter. What is needed is a more efficient technique for installing or replacing the filter.